


Granted

by Grabriolliwrites



Series: SNS Oneshots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke is manipulative, Unrequited Love, Uzumaki Naruto cares a lot, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabriolliwrites/pseuds/Grabriolliwrites
Summary: A lot of things are taken for granted.





	Granted

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more of this, tell me if you want it.

It was 12 pm. Granted, these were owl hours. Granted, no one was awake at this time and surely no one wanted to be woken up at this time by anyone. But  _ granted,  _ Sasuke Uchiha was a raging insomniac and 3 AM was his normal bed time.  _ Granted _ , Sasuke Uchiha was not just  _ anyone.  _ He was Sasuke fucking Uchiha. 

And no one did not consist of Naruto Uzumaki in his eyes, nope. Not one bit.

So at 12 PM Sasuke Uchiha began the five minute walk to Naruto Uzumaki’s house. He was a frequent visitor there. Basically another child to Kushina, Naruto’s mother. He even had his own key! It was black, and had a little skull on it because that's what Kushina picked out.

This was the first time he'd done this. To be honest he was concerned as to how it would pan out. But he was always concerned, nothing new.

He  _ would  _ be in the comfort of his own home right now doing anything better. But of course his stupid older brother had to start an argument with him! He was wrong anyways, like always. Itachi was  _ always wrong.  _ No matter what. No matter the facts. In Sasuke's head he was always wrong 100% of the time, no questions asked.

Logic be damned.

So he trudged to Naruto’s house, passing by the trees and houses on his route, sucking in the warm air of the summer night. Why did Itachi have to ruin his summer nights? He liked to sit back, relax, play a video game. Not walk to Naruto’s house! I mean, he did that a lot too, but that's on days where he wanted to! Today was not one of those days, dammit.

He made it to Naruto’s within the designated five minutes he always did. Stopping a minute to admire Kushina’s fine work.

They had a small porch, fenced in with thick wood fencing, painted a pale white colour. The stone of the basement contrasting nicely with the wood porch. The pale cream siding fitting with the whole scheme nicely. They had a small two story house, 3 bedrooms. Naruto’s much older brother, Deidara, still had his room full spite being moved out on his own. He still visited frequently.

Sasuke let himself in, giving Naruto’s cat, Shu a nice pat on the head. Shu normally meows very loudly and woke up Naruto’s dogs whenever someone strange enters their house. But again, Sasuke was a frequent visitor. So he bypassed the dogs easily. He could feel the direct weather change from the clammy hotness of the night, and the cool icey air that attacked his senses inside the foyer.

He walked up the stairs quietly, just because he was angry didn't mean he would wake Kushina up. She worked hard, and was decently nicer than Naruto. (That's an overstatement but Sasuke would never admit that.)

He had full intentions to wake Naruto up and rant to him when he set on his way here. Full intentions! But he... couldn't.

He opened the white oak door at the back of the hall and just couldn't. He saw Naruto, curled in on himself, snoring softly. 

Naruto was boisterous. Loud, obnoxious, all the time. So to see him so… peaceful.

His tan skin (what of it you could see due to the blanket covering him,) was softly glowing due to the TV still being on, playing some type of background noise as always.

Normally brightly open eyes closed peacefully. Cheeks not scrunched up in a large smile, instead lying peacefully still. Sasuke could see every crease, and could even see his little scar marks on his cheeks clearly.

What time was it again? Probably like… 12:15? That was… close to his normal bedtime. Fuck it, he was kinda tired.

He slipped his sandals off, leaving them neatly at the doorway. What could sleeping instead hurt? Sleep your anger off! He had slept over before… hadn't he? Normally he leaves really, really late. But he's probably stayed over before, yeah.

Whatever, this was  _ irrelevant _ . 

He walked to the end of Naruto’s bed, climbing in and being surprisingly gentle with not waking him up. He carefully lifted the blanket and slipped under it. 

The back of Naruto’s head graced vision, for a solid minute he could feel himself stare at each individual strand of fluffy blonde hair. After he snapped out of it, he huffed, turning toward the wall. He bore his eyes into the bright orange walls, questioning how Naruto even slept with such bright walls. He then shifted his attention, looking out the window as it begun a humid rain. He kept his vision trained on each individual raindrop, eyes slowly drifting shut. 

Neither boy would notice until the morning, but as they slept, Sasuke had turned and taken Naruto into his grasp, and both noticed their dreams more… peaceful than they'd been before.

-

Okay. When Naruto had painstakingly let himself drift to sleep, he was as warm as he always was. Now though? He felt, warmer. As his brain fought its way to consciousness, the warmth begun taking the form of a… another body? Wait a minute! This wasn't right, was it?

His eyes shot open, turning in the grasp of whatever -whoever- had a hold of him. Kidnapped, today? Hah! Pity the fool think they can best the only and only Naruto Uzumaki!

Now when he saw a pale face he'd nearly damn memorized at this point, and straight black hair he'd bore his eyes into for hours- he was quite fucking confused. He didn't know what to do, would anyone in this circumstance? He didn't know. Most people didn't do half the shit he did. But the only thought that graced his mind- was to scream. Well… more or less shriek. 

As he shrok, shrieked? Whatever, as he yelled really loudly at quite a high tempo. Wait no, pitch, quite a high pitch; he had jumped and kicked forward at once, causing him to launch himself off of his bed. 

He heard the commotion he himself caused, and winced a bit as he landed on his back and butt in a heap of gay. 

A confused groan sounded, before he was met with the most beautiful set of eyes he'd ever seen. God, if he existed, had taken his best quality onyx, and carved it for the eyes of Sasuke freaking Uchiha. He could stare at them all day to be precisely fucking honest.

“Usuratonkachi, why the hell are you on the floor?” Fucking Jesus Christ. He had never heard Sasuke's “just woken up, first sentence” voice. But shit, if he hadn't just woken up as well from a dream about his family, his dick would be up for playtime.

“Why are you in my bed?” was this the weirdest thing they'd done? Probably not. It's most likely hella close but like, they've done some strange shit. 

“Itachi.” short, simple, sweet. Okay not sweet. Anything but sweet. It's Sasuke Uchiha. 

“Okay then. Well it's-" Naruto paused, looking at his xbox screen, “Ten AM. Imma go back to sleep.”

Naruto went to get back into his bed, but Sasuke shoved him off with his foot, causing the blond to land right back on his ass.

“Teme! What the fuck!” Naruto shouted, standing up quickly and glaring at the ravenette.

“Shut up and get me food.” Sasuke mumbled, curling into the blanket and turning toward the window. 

Naruto sighed, but begrudgingly walked down the stairs and started the batter for his famous “Cinnamon pancakes”. 

Naruto would've normally told someone who'd done anything like that, to promptly get their asses up and get their own food.

But this, was Sasuke. 

Sasuke was Naruto’s most precious person, always.

Even if… even if Sasuke would never see Naruto as the same.

Sasuke threw Naruto all sorts of mixed signals that left pangs of hurt through his chest.

Naruto slightly sniffed, not wanting to start with this again. He spread his pancake batter on his skillet, beginning a set of bacon on the side. 

Granted, this could've been a lot worse!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He could've been alone. _


End file.
